The present invention relates generally to mechanical brackets and more specifically to a means for mounting a pedestal mounted CRT in a rack mounted application in a test console.
In pursuit of developing a means for mounting a pedestal mounted CRT in a rack mounted application in a test console, it was necessary to develop a compact means of mounting the CRT plastic envelope to a perforated slidable shelf in the test console. Since the vertical space was critical, it was determined that the swivel pedestal could be discarded and replaced by a unique xe2x80x9cBlind Captive Mounting Studxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9cMounting Spacerxe2x80x9d.
The task of mounting a CRT in a test console is alleviated to some extent, by the systems disclosed in the following U.S. patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,606, Oct. 23, 1990, Overhead mount for a CRT Beam, Don, E.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,280, Dec. 30, 1997, Color selecting electrode mounting frame for CRT and process for production of same, Horiuchi, Yoshiro;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,546, Jul. 2, 1996, Color selecting electrode mounting frame for CRT and process for production of same, Horiuchi, Yoshiro;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,552, Sep. 26, 2000, Motherboard screwless mounting spacer, Boe, Craig;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,301, Sep. 26, 2000, Horizontal-mount bracket system for holding and locking sensor position, Schroeder, Thaddeus;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,143, Sep. 26, 2000, Heat exchanger combination mounting bracket and inlet/outlet block with locking sleeve, Insalaco, Jeffrey Lee;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,528, Sep. 19, 2000, Electroacoustically amplified drum and mounting bracket, May, Randall L.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,566, Sep. 12, 2000, Processor support bracket with snap mounting feature, Brown, Joseph W.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,461, Aug. 29, 2000, Shelf mounting system including mounting brackets having mounting ears for mounting vertical track members to a wall, Kluge, Richard G.
A prior art approach involving an enclosure for a portion of the cathode ray tube is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,661 which also employs a resilient mount at the center of gravity of the tube to which the tube is threadedly secured. Such an arrangement is complex and requires a special tube construction, thereby increasing cost, as opposed to the efficient mounting arrangement of the present invention.
Apart from this prior art arrangement, the use of a resilient mount for a cathode ray tube is well known in the prior art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,440,260; 2,165,779; 2,451,832 and 2,047,020, although none of these prior art arrangements is believed to be as efficient as the present invention for a pedestal mount where conservation of vertical space is a necessity.
In addition, although vibration mounting of vacuum tubes per se, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,599,003; 2,428,928; 2,453,003; 2,119,102; 3,308,521; and 3,265,919, none of the prior art known to the applicant is believed to provide an efficient, cost-efficient approach for a pedestal mount where conservation of vertical space is a necessity.
The present invention is a system for mounting a CRT display above a shelf. The shelf has an oriface above which the CRT display is to be mounted. One embodiment of the invention includes: a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped mounting stud which is shaped like a capital letter T and having a top fixed to the CRT display""s underside, the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped mounting stud having a vertical shaft mounted in the oriface of the shelf; and an annular mounting spacer that encircles the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped mounting stud and which holds up the CRT display above the shelf.
It is an object of the invention to facilitate quick installation of a CRT display that conserves vertical space. These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and related drawings.